DESCRIPTION: 1) In this proposal the authors tend to study a new subset of CD8+ T cells. After acute HIV infection they have found that a subset of T cells arises spontaneously that secretes MIP 1 beta and is also characterized by being gamma interferon negative. This is much different from cells stimulated with PMA/ionomycin in which both gamma interferon and MIP 1-beta are produced. Whether this T cell subset is secondary to the acute infection and resolves with control of the primary infection, or may be actually associated in the control of the initial infection, is unknown. The authors plan to look at this case throughout their studies. There are three specific aims in this study concerning this subset of CD8+ T cells. 1) To characterize the surface phenotype of these cells using a variety of activation and na and ium1; ve and memory T cell markers. 2) To characterize this subset for the productions of other beta chemokines such as MIP 1 alpha and RANTES, inflammatory cytokines, and the cytoplasmic proteins granzyme A and B. 3) To estimate the clonotypic diversity of this subset using standard V beta chain subset analysis.